xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander G'Throkka
Commander G'Throkka, also known as Sal Commander, is a new character revealed the 2015 New York Comic-Con. He is an alien and friend of the Ninja Turtles. He appears in the 2012 animated series.''season 4, and is also a member of the Salamandrian race. History The exact history of G'Throkka before his first encounter with the Turtles is unknown, but he distinguishes himself in the series as a highly seasoned veteran of numerous conflicts with the arch-enemy of his race, the Triceratons. One day, he along with his aideY'Gythgba led an attack on the Triceraton homeworld Flagship Fleet, when suddenly - and entirely unintended - the spaceship of Professor Honeycutt (with the Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones on board) intervened in the dispute. During the subsequent chaos both spaceships crashed on a nearby icy moon, and although G'Throkka was an honorable soldier and open to negotiation, through a misunderstanding came a hostile confrontation between the two teams. Thanks to the efforts of the turtle Raphael (who had fallen in love with Y'Gythgba), the situation was resolved, and both crews worked together successfully to escape the equally hostile moon, and said goodbye at the end as friends. '''The War for Dimension X' Sal Commander and Mona Lisa encounter the turtles again, but this time in Dimension X The Evil of Dregg Brave Raphael, we were attacked. Commander G'Throkka has been captured. I need your help. Captured? By who? A vile bounty hunter called Armaggon. Personality Unlike his lieutenant Y’Gythgba, G'Throkka isn't as hostile in his encounters. He respected the Turtles' courage despite their interference in his fight with the Triceratons, and he was more willing to co-operate with them rather than fight and assume they are enemies like Y’Gythgba. Though according to Y’Gythgba his actions may be contradictory to how Salamandrians are supposed to behave. He is concerned about his honor, as he was willing to dig the Turtles out of the ice for an honorable kill. He was grateful for the assistance of the Turtles and is willing to repay them in the future. Relationships Friends * Donatello * Y’Gythgba * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Zayton Honeycutt * Raphael Enemies * Triceratons Appearance Sal resembles a typical salamandrian, but with an armored tail, a few prosthetic internal organs exposed, a bionic eye and scars spread through his body. Screenshots 73-1461003907.PNG 66-1461003906.PNG Tmnt110a (6).PNG Trivia * Ciro Nieli, one of the shows producer, is a huge fan of the terror genre, specially when it comes to John Carpenter's work. He liked very much to be able to work with Sal's voice actor Keith David who appeared in to of Carpenter's films, "The Thing" (which inspired the episode "Buried Secrets") and "They Live!" (which inspired the design of Mrs. Oneil's clone monster face in the same episode). * The nickname Sal Commander, that Michelangelo give to G'Throkka, contains the abbreviation "Sal" for "Salamander". * G.I. Newt, one of the nicknames that Michelangelo gave to G'Throkka is a reference to the G.I. Joe series. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Extradimensional